The present invention relates to a combined sliding rail with support for height-adjustable shower which, with a single move for positioning, allows adapting and blocking the shower support at the height desired by the user.
As known, one of the most frequent problems in the field of bathroom fixtures relates to the variation of the height of a shower support applied to a so-called sliding rail. In fact, several differently shaped sliding rails, substantially tubular, have been proposed so far, to which shower supports are applied, the height of which can be adjusted by tightening flywheels acting radially to the same sliding rail.
It is also known that such adjustments are totally unstable, both as regards the stability of the desired height, and as a consequence with regard to the shower inclination.
An object of the present finding is to remedy the above disadvantages by proposing a sliding rail with support whose configuration should make its use easier and more effective, by allowing a very simple height adjustment of the shower support and, above all, locking it to the desired position of use.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.